


Everyone Needs a Friend

by alls_fair_in_pride_and_prejudice



Series: Tumblr requests and self-indulgent fluff pieces [6]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Other, Post-Season/Series 03, Touch-Starved, hand holding, let's run away together vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alls_fair_in_pride_and_prejudice/pseuds/alls_fair_in_pride_and_prejudice
Summary: The MC is a cleaner in Katolis castle, and they met Aaravos many months ago. Then, Harrow died and the mirror was moved. They still miss Aaravos, until one day, he comes back.
Relationships: Aaravos (The Dragon Prince)/Reader
Series: Tumblr requests and self-indulgent fluff pieces [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920859
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Everyone Needs a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous request asking for Aaravos fluff where he reunites with the reader/MC after escaping the mirror prison. Glad to finally get another request done! Someone give this touch starved star touch baby some hugs!

It has been months now, and I am still heartbroken. I do not know where Lord – King? The politics are confusing – Viren took the magic mirror after King Harrow’s death, but he took it somewhere I could not find nor reach. Perhaps I allowed myself to get too attached. After all, I have never even heard his voice.

Aaravos… he was the one bright spot in my life. I am not sure he meant to reveal himself to me that day I was cleaning the study, but ever since then, he became one of my dearest friends. He offered me a way to hear him, and in hindsight, I wonder if I should have taken the chance, but I cannot do magic. We settled for written notes to each other. His: a glowing elegant script that floated in the air, and mine: messy scrawls on whatever ink and spare paper I could find.

He particularly seemed to enjoy hearing about humanity, about the five kingdoms and our advancements. It seems he has been in that mirror an exceptionally long time. It is heartbreaking to think how lonely he must have been, and I so desperately wished to help him, but I have no power to do so. All I could do is provide a little company.

I hope he is not lonely wherever Viren took him. Now that the temporary king is dead… does anyone else know where the mirror could be? Or will he be alone again? What if he is lost forever? Perhaps I should go looking for him? But wherever Viren hid himself for whatever dark magic he practiced, it was somewhere none of the castle guards could find him. What hope do I have?

Today is the first day going back into Viren’s old study. Once the armies marched on Xadia, it did not need as regular a cleaning. I wonder what the room will become now that he is dead. First things first, it needs a decent dusting.

Being here makes me think of the elf, of his sparkling cheeks that glowed when he smiled, of his golden eyes that so often twinkled with mischief, and my heart aches all over again.

A couple spiders have made their home in one of the high corners of the room. I climb a ladder and begin my work at clearing out the cobwebs. The door to the study remains closed, but a moment later I hear someone clear their throat in introduction. I whirl around in surprise a little too fast, my precarious position on the ladder causing me to fall.

I land in a warm embrace, and for a moment all I can see is a deep purple fabric covering the chest of my rescuer. “I apologize, I did not mean to startle you,” he says. His voice is deep and smooth, and he speaks softly in my ear. I lift my eyes to the speaker and find a face I thought I would never see again.

_How is he here?_

I feel my mouth curve into a smile mirroring his as Aaravos looks at me with a certain fondness in his eyes. I brush my knuckles along his sparkling cheek, barely believing my eyes. When he speaks again, I realize I could listen to that sound for the rest of my life. I had not imagined his voice to rumble with such a melodious baritone, but it suits him. “You did not think I was gone forever, did you?”

I have half a mind to slap that pretty face for how cavalier he is about this. I settle for a gentle smack to his arm. “I was worried about you, you jerk!”

Aaravos laughs, pulling me closer in his embrace. “Finally, I hear your voice. It is as lovely as you are.” He pulls back to look in my eyes again, cupping my cheek in his hands.

Now that I have found my voice after my initial shock, every question I have comes spilling from my lips. “What happened? Where did you go? How did you escape the mirror? How did you get here?”

Aaravos only seems to half-listen to my questions, his hands gliding along my shoulders to stroke down my arms as if I am some miracle to examine. He takes my hands in his. I feel so ordinary next to him, my simple flesh contrasted by his sparkling lilac fingers. But maybe I am something interesting in his eyes. Those that live in the plains are fascinated by the mountains. Those that spend their whole lives inland are amazed by the sea. I can only hope that I am interesting by being so different from him, I suppose.

The elf brings my hands to his lips with a ghost of a kiss to my knuckles. He glances at me, then moves his eyes away as if shy. “It is a long story. Perhaps I could tell you on our journey?”

I tilt my head. “Journey?”

He murmurs my name then clears his throat. “When I escaped my prison, I emerged in Xadia, and I will have to return soon. I do not… that is… I have not had the luxury of friendship in a few hundred years, if ever. You have been a friend to me, and I thought I would return the favor... and take you with me.”

I let out a slight laugh at the thought. “So… you came all this way and found me because you want to be my friend?”

Aaravos’s cheeks turn a deep violet and he frowns. “You make it sound frivolous.”

I laugh out of sheer joy and throw my arms over his shoulders and hug him. “I missed you,” I mumble into his chest.

Aaravos chuckles. “You told me you have never been outside your hometown, and I am curious how the world has changed in the last few centuries. What do you say we see it together?”

“I’m insulted you think you even have to ask,” I respond.

Aaravos grins and takes my hand, leading me out the secret passageway he took to find me. We exit the castle hand in hand, and I feel Aaravos leaning into my shoulder as we walk, as if he has never had a hand to hold.

I lean back into him, resting my head on his shoulder for a moment. I am happy to be that person for him, happy to be needed for nothing more than my company, happy to be a friend to a lonely elf.

And I do not tell him how much I needed a friend, too. I just enjoy the tale he spins of his adventures since he saw me last.

**Author's Note:**

> You can make a fluff request on my tumblr https://alls-fair-in-pride-and-prejudice.tumblr.com  
> And if you comment I will love you forever


End file.
